Saving A King :: Revised and Republished:: A Labyrinth Epic ::
by MorganaCraven
Summary: It's back and so am I. In memory of David Robert Jones. Sarah Williams calls upon her friends again, her third book unfinished and she wants to come back for new adventures! But with Hoggle bringing bad news about the Labyrinth and impending war, Sarah must return to salvage the land she loves and the King that started her adventure! Will love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Saving a King

Chapter 1

Memories

Memories were what at times kept 24 year old Sarah Williams alive. Her income depended much on her retelling of a world filled with sock-stealing goblins and gentle giants. Ah, yes her childhood memories had become like a gold mine, but no one really appreciated them enough to her taste. The unfinished 3rd book of her Underground series was strewn about her cluttered desk collecting the specks of dust that were dragged in by the gentle breeze through her window. Toby would always remind her of someone who danced and sang for the blonde, blue eyed babe. Every time she would drive a few miles to visit her family, she would find the eight year old humming his melody. He always claimed the mighty Goblin King had made it just for him, he knew as much.

This particular weekend, on Saturday evening, after having some apple pie, Sarah stood in front of the chest at her old childhood bedroom. It had been years since she had seen it and what resided within. She knew that leather bound book would be winking up at her with coquettish eyes begging for a read. Deciding that the moment was too intense she sat in front of the vanity mirror her mother had left her with. The subtle layer of dust was a testament of how much time she had not looked upon herself in the mirror. The sheet resting upon the reflective glass taunted her to reveal its splendor in the light of the sun smiled as she uncovered it, feeling as if she were within one of her many epic and adventurous novels. The glass stared at her in trepidation, she stared back waiting for a ripple of the surface or Hoggle's wrinkled features to appear.

She still remembered when she had come back, the tremendous lonesome feeling she had inside of her chest.

The joy that came to her eyes was immeasurable as she heard Hoggle's voice call out to her. At first it was a quiet whisper of her name, it could've have been mistakenly taken for the gentle whisper of the wind through the cracks on the window sill. She called out a bit louder than her meek whisper:

"Hoggle …I need you"

She closed her eyes briefly as she felt a strange air sweep the room. The spicy smell and warm feeling…

 _Magic_.

A shuffling noise and a gasp were heard behind her. As she turned her bright eyed face to see what it was, a small feather rippled through the mirror and fell upon her desk.

"Sarah, is that you?"

Oh she knew that voice anywhere! Turning, she fell upon her knees to embrace the small figure before her. "Hoggle, it's been so long, oh how I've missed you!"

Hoggle's small arms encircled Sarah as much as he could and a sigh of relief was heard. "My my! Sarah you have grown an awful lot! You didn' eat dose beans did ya? I sure told Jack not to give you any!"

Sarah laughed joyously as she remembered her many adventures after the Labyrinth ordeal. It had only been 6 years since she had last seen Hoggle. Her last adventure had been within her very room. It had been her goodbye, she was leaving for College and she couldn't take them along. Ludo had held onto her all through the night, never once thinking of letting go until Sir Didymus convinced him of such.

"No, no I just…grew…older I suppose"

"Yous gonna look as old as me if ye keep smilin' so much" he teased, "Oh Sarah we was worried you was never gonna come back to us."

"Oh Hoggle" she said softly, "I didn't forget about you I swear…time passes a lot quicker here, but enough about that! I'm here now and so are you!".

The evening soon turned to midnight as they spoke of their many adventures. How Sir Didymus had traveled far and wide spreading his own legend. Ludo kept guard of the Troll forests and helped him in the castle gardens at times. The fierys had caused more troubles than he'd like to mention and the goblins were as dirty as ever still. Sarah listened intently at the stories Hoggle had to tell, but a single question was burning her throat. Was the king alright? Did he forget about her? Was he still so menacingly beautiful? Until Sarah had grown up and gone out with a boy for the first time, she had understood the offer of the king. After numerous dates she had only felt like a piece of meat, and a couple of those dates ended with a stinging palm, taking a cab back home. Soon the ideal man had turned into a sensual Goblin King right before her mind's eye.

Hoggle smiled when he noticed the question lingering in her eyes and decided to be easy with her.

"You knows, if you really do wanna knows, that rat Jareth is doin' as best as he could" he sighed placidly "considerin' what yous did to him the last time ye saw 'im."

Hoggle smiled kindly when Sarah worried her lip and frowned. Hoggle patted her back softly "Although he ain't got a lot of time now, we even gotta start movin' if we wanna survive whatsa comin' to the Labyrinth." Sarah's face became stern, questions lingering in her gaze.

"What do you mean? Why do you have to leave the Labyrinth?"

"Jareth's gotten weak Sarah, and with him the Labyrinth. Nobody knows why or who or what but nothin' good is coming to that place if we stay for long."

"Why has it become dangerous all of a sudden? When I went back it seemed quite safe to me", she remarked, looking at her lap.

"Well I ain't stayin' to find out" said Hoggle "and soon enough other kings are going to notice it and take the land for themselves"

Sarah frowned and turned to him. "But, Jareth rules over it and well it's **_his_** , I can't imagine anyone taking anything from him, unless perhaps he may be thinking of giving up?" , the question sounded stupider now that she had voiced it and stood to pace around her bedroom.

Hoggle shook his head and fumbled with the edge of his tattered vest. "Sarah, in this case Jareth ain't givin' the throne to nobody…"

Sarah stared at Hoggle as the words struggled to come out of his throat.

"In gettin' the throne, to have the magic of the Labyrinth they have to …kill Jareth."


	2. Chapter 2 :: Compassion

Compassion

"Inevitably Sarah…Kill Jareth"

Simple four words full of dismay, agony and fear. Her hands suddenly felt clammy, her ears hot and her stomach felt is if it had been dropped five floors. Sarah sat on her bed, looking at the mirror in front of her, feeling haggard. While she had been dreaming her childhood away and writing of the beauty of the land, it was being ravaged…or at least she thought so. Had she failed to comprehend the enormity of what as being asked of her before? Why had he weakened? Why hadn't he told her? Sarah had once said she needed all of them, even if she did not name him, she needed him.

Hoggle stood beside her and took her hand into his. She turned when his warm calloused hand held hers, looking down and the wrinkles and sun spots on his skin. Sarah's brown furrowed, did she care for him more than she had originally thought? She sighed as hundreds of thoughts and realizations came to her. Did she expect him to wait for her until she was ready? Did she still, after having supposedly matured, want to be spoiled? Did she want him after all these years?

Some questions were best left unanswered, but one: Was she going to help him? Help the Labyrinth?

Yes.

"What will happen Hoggle?" she asked as her hands began to get warm in his.

"I ain't sure Sarah, I just know we's gotta go", he replied looking at her worriedly.

"I want to help…" she whispered as she stared at herself. "I didn't know this would happen when I said no, when I turned him away".

"But how does this work exactly? I know the Labyrinth is a nifty accessory to a kingdom but why would someone want it? What greater role does it play in the Underground?" she stood once again pacing and finally stopped to look out her window into the setting sun. "You say he weakened…why?" she whispered as she curled a finger around her hair and brought it to her nose, it smelt of peaches. Peaches.

"Hoggle, can you hand me something?"

A grunt was heard. "It's a red leather bound book…it's in that chest there" she pointed vaguely, rooted to her spot near the window. If she moved she may cause more damage, or so she felt. "Here's ya go" he hobbled over to her and climbed onto the chair near her vanity.

Flipping through the pages nothing seemed out of order, until her thumb caught the edge of the first few, a phrase jumping out at her.

 _The King loved the human girl so much, that he gave some of his powers unto her…._

"No…" she whispered as she traced the words. Turning to Hoggle, he looked at her expectantly, tension in his shoulders. "Hoggle…how many humans can go back into the Underground?"

"Not many, some of the children Jareth takes turn to goblins, some remain humans and go to other families, but they ain't get out when theys grow up!" he muttered as he thought hard on the matter, putting a hand under his large chin. "But can they?" she asked. "I ain't know enough but Sir Didymus might" he said as she began to climb up on the vanity, his hand poised to go through. "Wait!" she shouted as he turned to look at her alarmed. "I am coming with you", and made a sign with her hand for him to wait. "No no! NO! No way, no how, you can't come Sarah, it's too dangerous!" he fidgeted as he looked at her, his head shaking. "Hoggle", she said as she took his hands, his eyes level with hers, "I have to…my choice may seal my fate later, but I must help…this land has everyone I love, it has become a part of me, my memories and my heart and I don't want it to fade away…I think-I think Jareth did something to let me come and go as I pleased, I'm not sure why or how but I know he did something and I must NOT let this…this whatever it is, go to waste". Hoggle looked down to their hands, nodding very slightly. She leaned in and gave his forehead a kiss and began to look into the closet. It surely had a couple of things she could use.

As her satchel was packed and ready she set it on her back and looked around her room. "Why do I feel like I won't be here again Hoggle?", she whispered. "Eh?" he answered "What's you say Sarah?".

"Nothing" she replied quickly and shining a bright yet forced smile, "I suppose we should go now?"

"Yeah…" he said as he passed through the mirror, the ripples looking liquid.

Her fingers skimmed the surface, yielding softly to her touch. How long would she be gone? Quickly, she looked to the vanity and took out a white sheet of paper. WILL BE BACK, HAD SOMETHING TO DO was scribbled hastily and stuck it to the vanity. Her parents would understand but Toby. What would she tell Toby? Why was she so worried? Had it not been eerily convenient how she had just felt the impulse of calling Hoggle?

Too many questions, but they all had answers beyond the mirror, if only she had the valor to pass through.


	3. Chapter 3 :: Seeking::

Chapter 3

Seeking

Sensory overload is common when we return to a place that our senses remember but our memory at present does not. The smells, the temperature, the sounds and even the taste of the air was something familiar to her. "Sarah?" she heard Hoggle ask, a hand reaching to hers. "I'm alright" she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't believe she was here again after such a long time. It had been increasingly difficult to believe but she did.

There were times she thought she would suddenly awaken at a mental hospital, realizing this had been a dream all along or some illusion created to cope with her childish problems but her senses always told her otherwise and a feeling deep within her chest also seemed to scream that all of this was real. A sort of hyperawareness swept her frame as she looked down at the sand beneath her feet. She really was here.

Looking behind her, the scenery was filled with more dunes and in the distance yellow grassed plains spread, and further still were mountains. It seemed to be dusk, and with the light of the soft unseen sun, the Labyrinth always changed its hues. The foliage around her seemed always to change color. In the morning, it would have blues and grays, cool and crisp. By noon they seemed a dead green, green enough to know they lived. It was just one of the many charming attributes the Labyrinth had. Its enchantment and beauty spread to the Troll Forests where Ludo had been last she heard, to the rocky canyons near the expanse of the savannah like terrain. It was full of life, beautiful sites and abundant resources. _This can't belong to anybody else,_ she thought as she began to follow the pace of her small friend. As they entered the Labyrinth, a small gasp was heard to her left.

"Twas true!" shrieked the voice, and she grinned at the small smartly dressed fox. "Oh my fair Lady!", he said in amazement as she crouched down, "My hear rejoices to see thee has returned and such a lovely lady indeed!" A fatherly kind of glint filled his eye as a soft paw set itself on her cheek. "I've missed you too Didymus and I'm very glad to see you too" she whispered as her eyes seemed to mist over. She hugged the small creature to her chest. As they let go, his little paws held her hands. "Hoggle was here with me as he remarked he felt your call! But, tell me Lady Sarah, what brings you to this place at such a horrid time?"

"Hoggle said something was wrong and I wanted to see for myself, and it seems he's right", she said as she looked at the broken down structure, "It seems so weak and not as intimidating as the last few times I was here". Loud rasping noises were heard, stone moving and they all took a step back. "What was that?" Hoggle asked as he looked around. "Why, Lady Sarah, look!", he pointed to the walls seen ahead of the broken rumble in front of them, "the Labyrinth is also glad of your return!", he shouted as his tail wagged happily. Had she done that somehow? Did Jareth know she was here? What was going on? "I don't know, what just happened but I know someone who would know…" Sir Didymus and Hoggle looked up at her in worry. "This time we will go with you my Lady! No more being alone with the fiend!" he snapped as a paw touched a small dagger at his side. She really looked down on her friend and noticed he no longer carried his cane and Ambrosious was nowhere to be seen. "Didymus, where is your noble steed?" she asked as she began walking the familiar path to the castle gates. "She is a mother now Lady Sarah and she cannot be traipsing about in dangerous affairs" he spoke in a strict tone.

The twists and turns of the Labyrinth seemed to be gone, a clear path forming amongst the stones. "We's getting' real close…real fast!" Hoggle said as they were already in the hedge maze. "Tis strange is it not?" asked Didymus as they continued to walk the clearly marked path. "I don't know but then it's clear something is wrong around here", replied Sarah as she looked ahead. A half hour later they were at the gates of the Goblin town. "You must wait Lady! If you are sighted surely you will be in danger!", before she could ask the brave fox why, he ushered her behind a large boulder. "Since Jareth's been a-missing, many creatures come in to trade in the square, you's wouldn't want to be spotted by something that could eat ya!" Hoggle whispered as he stood guard. "Here you go!" remarked Hoggle as he took the forest green cloak and passed it to her. Wrapping it around her shoulders, they walked through the large gate. Creatures of all sizes and kinds bartered at stalls, ate at other stalls and some were drinking. Fairies, pixies, brounies, elegantly dressed elves and rough dwarfs, trolls, a pair of centaurs and fauns, all spread about and around the square. She scanned the scenery distractedly and bumped into something wooden yet pliable. "Oy! Watch it you human" said a large troll, covered in moss and wood, the word human spoken with disgust.

"Come ,come" said Didymus as he pulled her by her cloak unless they drew unwanted attention. Noise of the market receded as they walked deeper into the goblin town. There were chickens here and there but everything seemed so dead. She saw little beady shining eyes through the closed windows and heard scurrying feet and whispers as she neared the castle itself.

She turned to look at the tow, her brow furrowing as she saw many a goblin peeking around corners. Whispers were heard, "She returns…" "The Lady Sarah…" "The Champion…" "Save Kingy she will" others whispered. _This can't be right, they should be mischievous, rowdy and laughing_. As they were going to enter a shadow encompassed them. "Ah yes! Sir Ludo!" said Sir Didymus as he pulled her cloak. "Sarah...friend! I follow", he said gently as he reached out to Sarah. Happily walking into his furry arms, she held him tightly to her. _He seemed so much larger last time I was here. "_ Why didn' you say somethin'?" said Hoggle as he leaned against the large doors. "It doesn't matter, he's here now", said Sarah as she held his hands. "He has much improved his speech! I have helped" claimed the fox as he puffed out his chest. "I'm scared" she whispered as she looked at the large doors in front of her. "No need Lady Sarah! We are at your side!" cried the brave knight as he reached for her hand. Nodding and setting her hand against the steel, she pushed. Ludo helped her, the doors straining and creaking. The large hall was dark, a grand staircase leading to an upper level, it wasn't like what she had seen last time she was here. As they stepped into the dark, kicking empty kegs along the way, faint lights began to shine in the oil lamps that lined the walls. Sharp sounds were heard as torches in the distance lit themselves. "Where do we go?" Sarah asked at Hoggle, but he only shrugged his shoulders. Walking up the grand staircase, she felt a pull to her right. Walking at a measured pace, the castle seemed…asleep. More lamps and torched lit themselves as they went up a staircase. It turned left and a large corridor met their eyes. A long hall with a stone vaulted ceiling was a lit with large windows on the right side, many large wooden doors with intricate carvings on the left. Only one pair of doors called to her. The doors at the end of the hall, _of course_ , she sighed as she began to walk toward it, the trio of friends behind her. Hoggle looked out the windows as best he could while Didymus sniffed her and there, Ludo following a few steps behind her.

As they neared the doors, her fingers poised to open them, she stared at the carvings. "Sir Didymus, Hoggle, come here" she spoke as loudly as she could, fearing anything might come out and hurt them. As she heard the steps of both of them she outlined the carvings with her fingers and took a step back. "What is this?". From the bottom to the top, there were creatures, skeletal figures, elegant and deadly looking reaching towards the top. In the middle were many goblins, trolls, elves and what looked like vampires, the fangs of the humanoid creatures and bat wings giving her the clues, holding the skeletal figures at bay. A top them, split by the doors were two thrones. The one on the right had the insignia she had seen on Jareth's pendant, a strong faced ruler sitting upon it. The figure on the left thrones seemed to have been burned out, the beautiful wood blackened and scratched and under the throne a ribbon, the words Domina Lucis, carved elegantly onto it. "Lady of Light?" she asked as she traced the scorched mark. "Quite right my Lady…it reminds me of a story I heard long ago, mind you when I was a pup, twas a tale of strife and war, and of a Lady coming in times of distress…"Didymus declared as he looked pointedly at Sarah. "We's in distress" gulped Hoggle as he looked at her. "Where is she?" Sarah questioned as her hand suddenly felt repelled by the burnt out figure.

Turning the knobs on both doors and staying at the threshold of the darkened room, they peeked in. A large Oval room met their eyes, a large desk in front of a covered arched window. As her foot touched the room, oil lamps were lit. Shelves and shelves surrounded and encased the room, piles of tomes and old scrolls lay sprawled across the room in an organized chaos. Sweeping a finger over the title of one, she realized she would be unable to read them, they were in another language, a Fae language. Her companions walked around, and a crash was heard as Ludo had accidently tumbled a pile of books with his tail. Tension seemed to leave the room as they saw the culprit and shared some soft giggles, shared only amongst friends up to no good. "He ain't here" said Hoggle ready to march out the door. "Wait" said Sarah as she took the three stone steps up to the desk. At the center, shining under the oil lamp was Jareth's pendant, or a replica placed above papers. It looked more like a large seal. Entranced by it, she touched it. Her fingers traced the cool metal, tracing the infinity sign, carefully set. A soft breeze made itself known, warm and cold. Her eyes widened as the seal began to shine. "Oh no!" Yelled Hoggle as the doors suddenly closed, and in the flickering lights Hoggle and Sir Didymus hid, Ludo moving quickly for his size behind a large bookcase. "My Lady hide!" Sir Didymus shouted as the breeze, turned into a strong gust of wind, papers flying about round and round as she ran towards a large pile of books. Crouching, they all waited for the small tornado to pass-the lights leaving the room completely. A pained groan was heard, a single spherical light shining through black clad fingers. A sigh was heard as the lights in the study lit themselves very softly.

"How…how many times have I told you idiotic mongrels to not interrupt me!" yelled the familiar voice and shattered the crystal against the wooden doors. "I know you're in here!" he yelled, expecting the little foul creatures he ruled to apologize once more, they only wanted to "see kingy", and ask if "kingy ok". Jareth stood in front of his desk until a familiar smell assaulted his nostrils. Sarah looked at him through the cracks in between the pillars of books she hid behind and gaped.

There on the floor was her cloak.

Jareth picked it up and brought it to his nose, his eyes closed and Sarah was scared. He looked so powerful and dangerous, clad in all black…gods he hadn't changed at all.

Opening his eyes, a wild look in his eyes he yelled, "Varkala!" and opened the doors. The light that seeped in made Sarah recoil and burrow further between the books.

"My lord", said a creature, appearing at the threshold. He was goblin looking but…he had a rare intelligence in his eyes, rare for his kind.

"Search the castle, someone is here" he whispered as he handed the cloak to him. The creature had long ears, leathery brown skin around his face but the rest was covered in thick coarse fur. He wore a blue robe that reached his hind paws, a dark turquoise vest, a mangy tail trailing behind him. He looked like an overgrown rat of some kind. "Yes my lord", he said obediently, bowing as he took measured steps toward the hallway. Jareth turned as the scrape of a boot was heard. He looked closely into a corner where she knew one of her friends hid. His eyes scanned the room, and in her nervousness her elbow pushed a pile of books, sending them spreading noisily to the ground. Sarah's eyes widened as all the books seem to come crashing down around her. She covered her head and squeezed her eyes, willing the cold whip of the wind to go away, and suddenly it was gone. Looking down in front of her, she saw his boots and a shadow loomed over her.

"Well well, what have we here?" said the Goblin King with an acidic tone.

A question she was afraid to answer.


End file.
